One Day
by oohlalax3
Summary: After a brief relationship in college, Blaine Anderson is back in Kurt Hummel's life with an intriguing offer. But as Kurt finds himself falling in love with the man's family and also with the boy, complications arise. Glee AU.


The summer that Kurt Hummel had become Blaine Anderson's pretend husband, Kurt understood only vaguely that complicated things often masquerade as simple things at first. This is perhaps why they're so hard to avoid and brace yourself for. When Blaine had sauntered back into his life, Kurt hadn't seen the complications at first, but maybe it was because he didn't want to. So Kurt didn't avoid or prepare for them, and as a result, Kurt eventually found himself standing in the midst of a minor snowstorm, watching two men- his fake husband and his real fiance- wrestle on his front lawn. The sight was such a blur- the only light coming from the moon and the dim porch light- that Kurt couldn't distinguish one man from the other. This would soon become one of the most poignant memories of Kurt's life, a tangle of mistakes and messy situations.  
The beginning was simple. Kurt was standing in line at a crowded ice cream parlour, listening to the whir of the blender, the jingling of the bell that hung overhead of the front door. As the door was pushed open, a wave of heat was swept through the room, making Kurt wish even more that he had not chosen to wear a long sleeve shirt that day. Above the long line, the air conditioner was rolling down, and Kurt hesitated under the breeze for a moment, causing a small hiccup in the line as everyone moved ahead in line with the exception of him. Tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, Kurt's eyes were directed to a small family of four standing towards his left: a kind-looking woman with laugh lines, a stout man in a green polo shirt, and two equally stout children. The children were young enough to not care, nor realize that they were eating softened bits of napkin along with their ice cream. Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste, looking away from the family and moving ahead in line. He couldn't help but wonder if the domestic life was somewhere in his future. If it was, he knew that he would not be the kind of father that would allow their children to eat soggy napkin bits. The two high school girls working the counter of the parlour were stressed, their faces damp and pinched, their bangs clinging to their foreheads, their eyeliner smeared. Finally having made his way to the front of the counter, Kurt placed his order with a polite smile to the girl, whose name tag read 'Gwen', but his smile was not returned. After a few moments, Kurt held a cup of pistachio ice cream in his left hand, drumming the fingers on his right hand impatiently on the table. Finally, Gwen handed over the cup of strawberry frozen yoghurt, and Kurt thanked her.  
"Two ice creams, hm? Careful, Kurt, it might go straight to your hips."  
Spinning around, sure that he had misheard, Kurt was greeted with a ghost from his past- Blaine Anderson. Kurt instantly felt overwhelmed by the sight of him- Blaine Anderson with his curly black hair and beautiful hazel eyes, standing in front of him with his hands shoved into his pockets looking tender and boyish. Upon seeing him, Kurt had the overwhelming sensation to throw his arms around the beautiful boys neck, as if he'd come to save him, saying Thank God you're here, let's go. But he couldn't have really been thinking that. Because Kurt didn't need to be saved from anything. Perhaps it was just that Blaine reminded Kurt of the old him, some lost part of himself. Perhaps it was that Blaine Anderson reminded him of those times five years ago, when Kurt was younger, irreverent, irresponsible. Regardless, he couldn't help but feel emotional, the swell of his chest, "Blaine Anderson?" Kurt choked out, his eyes wide. He did this because Kurt remembered enough about his short-lived, juvenile relationship with him, that immediate recognition of the other boy would only put a smug smile on that gorgeous face, give him a sense of pride.  
He looked older, but not by much. His body was lean and muscular, showing signs of a man who would, without a doubt, age well. His jaw was more set and angular, and wasn't clean shaven, "Kurt," he said, his voice tinged with sadness, "It's been a long time."  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, without thinking much about what he was saying. This was only Blaine Anderson, he had to remind himself. But maybe it was this entire situation that seemed strange to him. Their relationship, lasting only three months- three messy, inseparable, euphoric months- had ended with Kurt delivering a loud slap to Blaine's cheek. He didn't remember why he had slapped him, only that he had deserved it.  
Blaine raised a triangular shaped eyebrow, raising his hands from his pockets, palms facing Kurt as he stepped back as if surrendering, "That sounds like an accusation," he said, "I'm an innocent man. Just ordering some ice cream."  
He was wearing a pair of slightly skinny jeans and a pink and black plaid shirt. A pair of pink sunglasses were perched in that messy mop of black curls, his eyes shining, "Sir? You're holding up the line," Gwen said, clearly annoyed, from behind the counter. For the first time since they had noticed each other, Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's.  
"Two scoop, double chocolate, hot fudge, nuts, and... Two cherries," Blaine ordered, not sounding ashamed of his clearly child-like and extremely fattening choice of ice cream. Gwen turned to begin making the ice cream, and Blaine's gaze met Kurt's again.  
Nose crinkled, Kurt said, "Two cherries?"  
"I like cherries."  
"I remember."  
"You still haven't told me why you have two ice creams."  
Glancing down, and then opening his mouth to answer, Kurt suddenly became aware of a hand being wrapped around his waist, "Thanks," The silky smooth voice of Kurt's fiance, Jace Hansen, emerged through their conversation. Kurt handed the pistachio ice cream off to Jace, who began to eat it with the spoon that had been stabbed into the top of the ice cream unceremoniously.  
"Um, Blaine, this is Jace. Jace, Blaine," Kurt introduced, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. The look on Blaine's features was that of surprise, as Jace reached out and pumped Blaine's hand firmly once before returning to the table in the corner where he had sat, leaving Kurt to get their ice cream.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Fiance, actually" Kurt stated, nodding softly as he rocked onto his heels. The look of shock on Blaine's face grew, his eyebrows raising even more, "What? Didn't think anyone would want to marry me?"  
Blaine shook his head, reaching out to receive his ice cream, handing off a five and telling Gwen to keep the change. They slowly moved off to the side, "Not at all," he stated casually, "Just didn't... Think about it, I guess. Can't really see you as a house-husband."  
Kurt raised his eyebrows, letting out a small puff of air, "Oh please," He waved his hand dismissively, sending a small grin in Blaine's direction, "If anyone is going to be the house-husband, it'll be Jace. "Kurt Hummel Designs" is coming along swimmingly, in case you forgot." Kurt and Blaine had met in college, NYU, at a freshmen orientation gathering over stale cookies and punch. From there had sprung an awkward friendship, full of sexual tension and flirting. Kurt had a tendency to be an obnoxious flirt, and Blaine seemingly flirt without realizing he was doing it. It wasn't until their senior year that their three month relationship began.  
"Ah yes."  
"And you? "Blaine Anderson Recording Company" up and coming yet?"  
Awkwardly, Blaine raised a free hand and scratched the back of his neck, "No, actually," He laughed, "Um, it wasn't exactly going well. So," He held his arms open, "You are looking at a high school World Geography teacher, and glee club director."  
Raising his eyebrows, Kurt laughed quietly to himself, "Never pictured you in that particular profession."  
"Yes, well, it's true..." Blaine hesitated for a moment, before raising his eyebrows, "What are you doing tonight? Maybe we could go to dinner? As friends, of course."  
"I'm going to a party."  
Without realizing it, the pair had began to walk back to the table Jace was currently situated at, typing away at his phone.  
"Oh, excellent," Blaine exclaimed, "Jace, Kurt here was just inviting me to the party tonight, since I'm new in town. You don't mind me tagging along?"  
Jace looked up in surprise, but a smile still stretched across his features, "Sounds excellent," He stated. His gaze, as well as Blaine's, fell to Kurt, expecting him to give Blaine the address to the party. However, Kurt was frozen in place, watching Blaine and Jace interact. It was admittedly strange. Jace's voice cut through his thoughts, as he began to explain to Blaine where the party was being held. Jace stood up to show directions with his arms. An arm swung out, pointing down the street and Kurt stared at his wingspan. Jace is tall, and his wingspan is large.  
But Blaine Anderson... He's not tall, and his wingspan is not large, and he was not at all impeccably mannered like Jace was. By the look on his face, Blaine appeared bored, as though he wasn't paying attention at all. Had they really believed they were in love for those three months so many years ago? "Got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it," Blaine stated, a pained smile on his face. Preparing to sit down, send Blaine a quick, not at all thought out goodbye, Kurt was once again stopped in his tracks, "Kurt Hummel," Blaine muttered to himself, looking Kurt up and down and suddenly making him feel like he was some rare, bird or something, "Huh. After all these years." Then, without a goodbye or even a wave, Blaine turned on his heel and walked out of the ice cream parlour, slipping those pink sunglasses back onto his face.


End file.
